Remarque: ne pas se laisser distraire par son sex-appeal diabolique
by Granaroma
Summary: Ce fut à ce moment là, dans cette atmosphère électrifiée et pleine de ressentiments, que d'absurdes petits détails décidèrent de prendre de l'importance. Comme par exemple le fait que James soit juste ridiculement mignon quand ses yeux étincelaient de colère. Et Lily totalement sexy quand elle tremblait de rage. -OS JILY - RATED M


**Note de l'auteur:**

 **J'avais envie d'explorer le thème 'réconciliation sur l'oreiller.'**

 **RATING M ! Genre j'ai fait un effort, pour que ce soit du vrai M(iam miam). C'est pas du tout mon fort, donc ça a été une occasion de m'exercer et de surmonter la pudeur qui m'handicape.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Remarque:** _/!\_ **ne pas se laisser distraire par son sex-appeal diabolique.**

 _Purée, flûte, crotte et zut._

Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes que James lui avait ouvert la porte, et déjà, Lily était très embêtée. Son plan reposait pourtant sur quatre points très simples en apparence :

 **1\. DÉBARQUER CHEZ JAMES.**

 **2\. LUI PASSER UN SAVON.***

 **3\. LUI (RE)FAIRE PROMETTRE DE NE PLUS RECOMMENCER ***

 **4\. SE BARRER DE CHEZ JAMES.**

 _* /!\ ne pas se laisser distraire par son sex-appeal diabolique._

Mais voilà, comme dans toutes les notices, c'était toujours la remarque inscrite en tout petit et précédée d'un astérisque qui comportait la difficulté. Lily avait beau avoir anticipé le problème, soigneusement préparé son discours, travaillé sur comment lutter contre les excuses qu'il pourrait sortir afin de justifier son odieux comportement, une fois debout devant James, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Le fait qu'il ne porte qu'une modeste serviette autour de la taille ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Le fait qu'il soit mignon et plutôt bien bâti non plus…

Mais non ! Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle devait se ressaisir. Retrouver l'usage de sa voix. Arrêter de fixer cette serviette en se demandant s'il était nu en dessous ou non et…

– Evans ? appela poliment James.

Elle cligna des yeux. Ah oui, la remarque en tout petit précédée d'un astérisque. Ne pas se laisser distraire. Elle était furieuse contre lui, et entendait bien le lui faire savoir. L'air tranquille, et quelque peu amusé par son émoi, du jeune homme finit d'ailleurs de la remettre dans une humeur hostile.

– Je sais.

– Tu « sais » quoi ?

– Que ce sont tes parents se sont opposés au fait que je participe à la mission, siffla-t-elle en enfonçant un doigt accusateur dans sa poitrine, et je _sais_ que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Et ne t'avises _surtout pas_ de me mentir, tu ne ferais qu'aggraver ton cas.

Son ton devait être assez menaçant pour qu'il abandonne en effet tout faux-semblant. Il eut même la décence de paraître gêné.

– Ah. _Ça_.

– Oui, _ça_. Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Tu veux dire, comment j'ai osé te sauver la vie ?

– Tu ne savais pas, au moment où tu avais agis, qu'il s'agissait d'une embuscade.

– C'est vrai, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais dans le même état que les autres.

– Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, ça se serait peut-être passé autrement.

– Peut-être, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. On ne le saura jamais, et tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. Comment l'as-tu appris, d'ailleurs ? Par Sirius?

– Ça n'a aucune importance! Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je me sens humiliée et trahie et… et...

– Coupable ? devina-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux soudain brillants.

– Oui. Coupable d'être en bonne santé quand ils ont tous failli mourir, quand ils sont tous aussi blessés. Je devrais me trouver à l'hôpital à la place de Sirius. J'aurais dû me trouver au cœur du danger avec eux.

– Ne sois pas ridicule.

– Je ne suis pas ridicule. Je me sens comme un soldat qui aurait lâchement déserté avant le combat.

– Ce n'était pas le but, assura James d'une voix lente et très douce. Je suis désolé, si c'est ce que tu ressens.

– Ce que tu as fait n'était pas juste.

– Je sais, Evans. Je sais. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne recommencerai pas.

– Tu m'avais promis de ne plus te mêler de mes affaires, rappela-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

– J'ai menti, admit-il sur un ton totalement impénitent. Et au vu de la tournure des choses, oui, je suis content de l'avoir fait, et non, je ne le regrette pas.

C'était là le nœud du problème. James refusait qu'elle prenne le risque de faire la moindre erreur, quand celle-ci pouvait signifier purement et simplement la mort. Et Lily en avait assez qu'il se comporte comme une espèce de tuteur hyper-protecteur depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Ordre.

Elle plissa dangereusement les paupières.

– T'as vraiment rien compris. Rien de ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. J'en ai plus que marre que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Et...

– Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? coupa-t-il, déjà ennuyé par les remontrances. Parce qu'il est quatre heures du matin, que je dois reprendre du service dans trente minutes et...

– Non, on en parle maintenant, exigea-t-elle. On règle ça maintenant, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il soupira, puis s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Lily se planta au milieu du salon – leur salon, celui qu'elle avait colonisé au fil du temps avec pleins de petits objets qu'elle avait oublié de récupérer quand elle était partie–, et croisa les bras pour bien manifester son mécontentement.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il en signe d'apaisement.

– T'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu as fait, dit-elle en ignorant son commentaire. Je suis capable de prendre mes décisions toute seule.

Il poussa un soupir.

– Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

– Mon 'bien' n'est plus ton problème. On a rompu.

– Oui, oui, on a rompu, tu sembles avoir moins de mal à t'en souvenir mieux que moi, rétorqua-t-il froidement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tout le monde ne parle que de ce type avec qui on te voit tout le temps, dernièrement, celui avec qui tu déments sortir mais bon…

– Jaloux ?

– Oui.

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et lui emboîta le pas.

– C'est quoi, son nom, déjà? insista-t-il sur un ton pensif. C'est quelque chose comme Jack... ou Sean... ou John...

– Je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui, trancha Lily.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules, et éteignit la bouilloire qui sifflait.

– Pas sûr qu'il y ait beaucoup à dire sur le personnage, de toute manière. Il me parait plat et ennuyeux. Entre nous, même si tu ne pourras jamais trouver quelqu'un comme moi, je pense que tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux.

– Je me fiche complètement, de ce que tu penses.

– Oui, ça aussi, je le sais, répliqua amèrement James.

C'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient tant de mal à communiquer, pour ça qu'il devait _toujours_ œuvrer dans son dos. Elle l'entendait parler, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, l'air outré.

– Je trouve ta jalousie vraiment mal placée compte tenu que tu t'es affiché avec ton ex le _lendemain_ de notre rupture.

– Jalouse ? taquina James avec un sourire goguenard.

– Oui.

Il parut surpris puis content qu'elle se montre honnête quant à ses sentiments. Lily soutint son regard, feignant que cet aveu ne lui avait pas demandé un grand effort, bien que sa gêne se lisait sur ses joues roses. Mais elle pouvait bien le lui dire, maintenant, il l'avait avoué en premier de toute manière. Sa rassurante et totale transparence concernant ses états d'âmes compensait le fait qu'il était en général imprévisible.

– Lydia et moi y sommes allés en amis, et tu le sais, reprit-il.

– Je n'en sais rien du tout. J'y suis allée en amie avec Fabian, et j'ai pas ressenti le besoin de m'habiller comme une racoleuse ni de glousser à tout ce qu'il dit.

– Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre Lydia et moi? s'impatienta-t-il. Je ne ressens rien pour elle.

Lily le savait, ça. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi, que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans la pièce, le regard de James ne l'avait pas quitté. Plus personne n'avait compté à ses yeux, et il ne s'en était même pas caché. Il avait passé la soirée fortement distrait, à l'observer interagir avec les autres convives, à se dissuader de sauter sur Fabian. La jeune femme avait senti son regard presque à chaque instant, et ressenti un mélange de fierté et de soulagement. Il l'aimait toujours, la voulait toujours.

– Si tu le dis, répliqua-t-elle.

James poussa un grognement d'exaspération, puis posa une tasse de thé devant elle, avec un sucre et un nuage de lait. Exactement comme elle aimait son thé.

– De toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance, reprit-elle avec hauteur. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, on n'est plus ensemble.

– Comme tu l'as déjà souligné deux fois déjà, s'irrita James. J'ai compris. Autre chose, que tu veux me rappeler?

– Oui, et c'est même l'unique raison de ma visite. Cesses immédiatement de te mêler de ma vie et d'essayer de la contrôler.

– Je n'essaie pas de te contrôler, se défendit-il.

– Ah oui ? Et comment tu appelles le fait que tu choisisses ce que je peux faire ou non ?

– Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi, éluda-t-il. J'essaie de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

– Même contre mon gré ?

Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, puis sirota tranquillement son propre thé.

– Tu ne le nies même pas! s'indigna-t-elle.

– A quoi bon? Je suis certain que tu me remercieras dans quelques jours. Ou quelques mois, corrigea-t-il en la voyant plisser dangereusement les paupières. Ou années. Années-lumière.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Un peu quand même, non ?

Elle ignora son sourire.

– Tu crois savoir ce qui est bon pour moi mieux que moi, et tu as tort. C'est _ma_ vie, et je la vis comme je le veux.

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

– Alors arrête de me priver de mon droit à prendre mes propres décisions!

– Loin de moi cette idée.

– Tu sais très bien que c'est _exactement_ ce que tu fais, pourtant. Comment tu le prendrais si c'était moi, qui allais dans ton dos dissuader Dumbledore de t'envoyer en mission ? Si c'était moi qui sabotait ton engagement ?

James poussa un long soupir.

– Je ne suis pas en train de saboter ton engagement dans l'Ordre. Je sais que tu nous apportes beaucoup. Mais en ce qui s'agit des missions sur le terrain, je m'assure simplement que tu effectues des missions… disons, adaptées à ton expérience.

– Qui est quasiment nulle, par ta faute, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton aigre.

Exceptés les deux fois où des quartiers secrets de l'Ordre avaient été découverts et assaillis, Lily n'avait jamais directement combattu l'ennemi.

– Raison de plus pour que tu ne te mettes pas en danger.

– Comment je suis supposée gagner de l'expérience, si je ne vais jamais en première ligne ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens absolument à te battre ?

Il paraissait à présent ennuyé.

– Parce que je suis bonne à ça, espèce d'idiot, répliqua-t-elle. De plus, on est en sous-effectif, je peux faire la différence. J'aurais pu faire la différence samedi dernier, si tu n'étais pas intervenu.

– T'en sais rien.

– Et toi non plus. Je suis une combattante aussi capable qu'un autre. Aussi capable que toi.

– Tu peux aider de bien d'autres manières, qui n'impliquent pas que tu ailles te mettre à la merci de maniaques encagoulés, dit James.

– Oui, bien sûr, je suis une fille, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Mieux vaut que je reste à l'abri faire de la paperasse.

– Ne me sors pas la carte du sexisme, s'agaça-t-il. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Alice ou Dorcas. J'ai seulement un problème avec toi prenant des risques inconsidérés. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

– Ton amour est un fardeau, James.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était une malédiction, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois. Elle ne comprenait pas, ne le comprenait pas, ne faisait pas d'efforts pour le comprendre. C'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison d'intervenir, et elle ne le voyait pas.

Et elle l'avait quitté pour ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

– Je ne suis pas là pour te demander ton aval, de toute manière, poursuivit-elle en détournant les yeux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on a cette discussion, parce que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Aucun. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans ce que je choisis de faire de ma vie.

– Evans…

– Je suis là pour te dire que je veux que tu cesses d'interférer dans mes choix. Que tu me respectes, et que tu me considères comme la femme indépendante et adulte que je suis.

– Je ne suis pas en train de t'infantiliser. Je veux simplement t'éviter de prendre des décisions que tu regretteras plus tard.

– C'est ma vie, mes erreurs, mes choix. Tu n'es pas mon ange gardien, je ne suis pas de ta responsabilité.

– C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je vais faire semblant de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, surtout quand on t'envoie sur des missions suicidaires, protesta James.

– Le fait que tu m'aimes ne te donne pas tous les droits sur moi. Ça ne te donne aucun droit sur moi, même. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Si Dumbledore a accepté ma candidature, c'est qu'il estime que je suis capable.

– Il ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi.

Et il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui.

– Mais au moins, lui ne sous-estime pas mes capacités, renchérit Lily. Il m'a évaluée et fait passer des tests. Il se montre objectif ! Il sait ce que je vaux.

– Je sais aussi ce que tu vaux, affirma James. C'est pas le problème, tu le sais très bien. T'es brillante, vive, réactive, je le reconnais. Ça me rassure que tu sois une aussi bonne duelliste.

– Tant que je n'en fais pas, des duels.

– J'ai accepté de t'entraîner pour que tu te puisses te _défendre_ en cas d'attaque, pas pour que tu fonces tête baissée sur le champ de bataille. Je veux juste que tu restes en sécurité.

– On n'est en sécurité nulle part, aujourd'hui.

– C'est vrai, approuva-t-il après une courte pause. C'est pour ça que je fais de mon mieux. Je sais que tu es furieuse contre moi, mais je ne cherche qu'à te protéger.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, s'exaspéra Lily. Je veux que tu arrêtes de prendre des décisions à ma place, que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me brider.

– Je ne cherche que…

– ON N'EST PLUS ENSEMBLE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! hurla-t-elle. COMMENT FAUT-IL QUE JE TE LE DISE ?

Il y eut un silence.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui rappelait qu'ils avaient rompus, James avait le cœur serré.

Lily parut surprise par son propre éclat de voix, mais elle ne se laissa pas amadouer par son expression triste. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

– J'ai rompu car tu m'étouffais, James, continua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Et tu continues à m'étouffer. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ce que je veux.

– Ce que tu veux, c'est combattre des cinglés qui s'amusent à attraper des filles comme toi pour les torturer de la pire des manières avant de les tuer. Si ça fait de moi un gros con égoïste de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter de t'exposer à eux, alors ainsi soit-il.

– _Aaargh !_ Putain, mais _pourquoi_ faut-il que tu sois aussi _BORNÉ_?!

– Et toi aussi _TÊTUE_?

– TU M'ENEEERVES, A LA FIN ! TU PEUX PAS TE MÊLER DE CE QUI TE REGARDE ?!

– JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE T'AI PROBABLEMENT SAUVÉ LA VIE, ESPÈCE D'INGRATE !

– JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE !

– TU SAIS QUOI ? _JE_ DOIS ME BATTRE POUR _TE_ GARDER EN VIE, ET J'EN AI ASSEZ DE ME FAIRE ENGUEULER POUR ÇA! FAIS CE QUE TU VEUX ! T'AS TOUJOURS FAIT CE QUE TU VEUX, DE TOUTE MANIÈRES.

– C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE DEMANDE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT!

– PARFAIT.

– PARFAIT !

– _PARFAIT !_

Puis ils se fusillèrent du regard. Elle soufflait comme un rhinocéros prêt à charger, il semblait se retenir de frapper les murs pour se soulager.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, dans ce silence d'église où seuls leurs respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre, cette tension épaisse comme de la crème anglaise, cette atmosphère électrifiée et pleine de ressentiments, que d'absurdes petits détails décidèrent de prendre de l'importance.

Comme par exemple le fait que James soit juste ridiculement mignon quand ses yeux étincelaient de colère.

Et Lily totalement sexy quand elle tremblait de rage.

Ou encore le fait que James dégageait cette odeur qui la mettait immanquablement en émoi, un musc naturel et particulier qui lui donnait envie de s'oublier dans ses bras.

Ou que les jambes de Lily, qui jaillissaient de sa minijupe et étaient rehaussées par des bottines noires, paraissaient délicieusement interminables.

Ou que James ne portait toujours qu'une petite serviette, d'où jaillissait un torse finement tracé par son passage dans le monde du Quidditch qu'elle guignait assez peu discrètement.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé, James aurait trouvé son admiration flatteuse et lui aurait décoché l'un de ses fameux sourires en coin à la fois arrogants, charmeurs et malicieux qui la faisaient rougir à tous les coups. Et elle lui aurait probablement retourné l'un de ces sourires désarmants dont elle avait le secret, ce qui accéléraient le rythme de son pouls et lui donnaient envie de la prendre contre le mur sans plus de cérémonie. Et… il divaguait.

Des pensées similaires traversaient l'esprit de Lily, qui se força à reporter son regard sur James, ce qui se révéla très vite être une mauvaise idée. Lily avait toujours trouvé son regard extrêmement physique. Quand il la regardait, il ne regardait qu'elle, et c'était si intense qu'elle en avait le souffle court. Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, provoquant bouffées de chaleur et affolement du rythme cardiaque, ravageant son cœur et infirmant sa capacité à raisonner. Mais elle ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux, prise au piège par les siens.

Ils avaient plus que jamais envie de se sauter dessus, mais peut-être pas uniquement pour s'étriper. L'adrénaline provoquée par leur colère muait définitivement vers quelque chose de plus charnel.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, ils se dévisagèrent sans broncher et sans échanger un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Leurs regards reflétaient parfaitement la palette d'émotion qui les traversait. Colère. Désir. Jalousie. Attraction. Impuissance. Besoin. Fierté.

Puis elle ne sut pas très bien ce qui se passa, qui bougea en premier, comment ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance ; le résultat était le même. Ils se sautèrent dessus, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, lui pressé contre elle par la jambe qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille. Leurs paires de lèvres s'écrasèrent contre l'autre puis s'entrouvrirent pour permettre à leurs langues de s'emmêler dans une danse féroce et exigeante. Leurs mains avides, nostalgiques et impatientes exploraient le corps de l'autre comme si c'était la première fois, comme si c'était leur dernière fois. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur étreinte, uniquement de la passion, et du désir. Ils ne se consumaient pas parce qu'ils étaient désespéramment amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais parce que la grande frustration qui les dévorait exigeait d'être évacuée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le sexe était certainement une manière ou une autre.

Il galba ses parfaites fesses et les pétrit avec enthousiasme, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa parfaite poitrine, dont il taquina les parfaits tétons à travers le soutien-gorge. Elle était vraiment très belle, très séduisante, parfaite sous ses mains. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Son corps, son magnifique corps lui avait manqué. Quel supplice que cela avait été de la croiser quasiment tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, de la frôler dans les couloirs sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de l'aimer à la folie sans pouvoir la toucher. Elle lui inspirait un désir envahissant qu'elle était également la seule à pouvoir satisfaire.

Dans son engouement, James n'eut pas la patience de soigneusement déboutonner la chemise de Lily, qui fut de nouveau submergée par la colère en entendant avant même de voir les boutons sauter.

– Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui faire part de son indignation plus en détail, il reprit sa bouche et elle capitula très vite. Ses lèvres étaient douces et agréables, sa langue féroce et déterminée, ses baisers exigeaient tout d'elle. Son attention, son amour, son énergie. Elle se cambra à nouveau contre lui, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il subsiste le moindre espace entre leurs deux corps, coopérant toutefois quand il reprit son effeuillage plus délicatement. Sa jupe et sa chemise rejoignirent la serviette de James qui gisait déjà à leurs pieds, et elle pouvait sentir son désir contenu dans son caleçon contre sa cuisse.

L'une de ses mains, jusque-là perdue dans les cheveux de James, glissa sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, puis saisit son membre dans sa main. La respiration de James saccada, ses touchers devinrent irréguliers, perturbés par la poigne ferme qui le caressait de haut en bas. James prit appui sur le mur de part et d'autre sa tête, posa son front contre le sien, planta son regard troublé par l'excitation dans le sien. Leurs lèvres entrouvertes se touchaient presque, leurs souffles saccadés et entrecoupés de gémissements s'entremêlaient. Lily aimait l'avoir dans cet état, dépendant du moindre de ses mouvements, hors d'haleine. Sien. Tressaillant et tremblotant de désir sous ses doigts.

– Arrête, supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu me tues.

Mais elle sourit malicieusement et accéléra la cadence. Sa virilité sursautait dans sa poigne, et il hésita brièvement entre la laisser le traire jusqu'au bout ou interrompre sa délicieuse torture. Il se décida pour la deuxième option, lui confisqua les mains qu'il plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, la retourna d'un geste soudain et fluide, avant de la coincer entre le mur et son propre corps. Lily poussa un grognement de plaisir. Sa peau contre sa peau était un délice, sa bouche contre sa nuque un supplice, son sexe entre ses fesses une occasion de lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. James poussa un râle guttural quand elle se mit à onduler sensuellement du bassin, et il la plaqua plus fermement contre le mur afin de l'immobiliser tout à fait.

– T'es vraiment têtue, hein ? murmura-t-il.

Mais cette fois, la désapprobation avait quitté sa voix.

– Mais t'aimes ça, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire supérieur.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, tandis que sa main libre se frayait un chemin entre les cuisses de Lily, qui se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

– Oui, j'aime ça.

Elle fut parcourue d'un spasme quand il la pénétra de ses doigts, mais ne put supporter très longtemps cette caresse, aussi agréable soit-elle.

– J'ai envie de toi, confessa-t-elle d'une voix presque douloureuse

– Vraiment ? taquina-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par sa propre envie.

– Oui…

James sourit, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'obliger immédiatement. Il lâcha ses mains pour la saisir par les hanches, puis fit sensuellement glisser son sexe contre la moiteur de Lily qui le nappa au passage de ses plus intimes secrétions. Elle crut d'abord qu'il avait manqué l'entrée, mais comprit qu'il le faisait exprès quand engagea un mouvement de va et vient entre ses lèvres gorgées de désir. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre.

– J-James, haleta-t-elle.

– Oui ?

Mais sa complainte se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit. Il la taquinait, en agissant ainsi, et il le faisait bien. C'était à la fois frustrant, et incroyablement excitant. Elle ne put résister longtemps à l'envie de gémir comme s'il était réellement entré en elle, et se mit à onduler son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses mouvements.

– Tu disais?

– Que t'es un vrai sadique, maugréa-t-elle.

Il la fessa. Elle fut parcourue par un frisson.

– Mais tu aimes ça.

Elle sourit.

– Oui, j'aime ça.

Elle poussa un grand cri de soulagement quand il entra enfin en elle, qui se mêla au râle profond de James. Enfin. Enfin. Enfin, il était à la maison. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, s'il parlait, s'il pensait, ou s'il gémissait ou… Enfin. Juste... enfin. Il marqua une pause le temps de s'habituer à la sensation, de retrouver son calme et un semblant de contrôle. C'était bon. C'était la meilleure sensation du monde. C'était Lily.

– Tu me tues, répéta-t-il. T'es trop, pour moi.

Lily se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa de manière possessive. Il n'y avait que James, qui la faisait se sentir si complète, si désirée, si désirable. Il ne se lassait jamais de son corps, jamais de la toucher, jamais de lui donner du plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle lui faisait tant d'effet, et s'en fichait, au fond.

James lui lécha l'oreille, puis sa bouche glissa entre ses omoplates, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle en avait les poils qui se hérissaient. Sa peau sentait délicieusement bon. Il empoigna ses hanches fermement, avant de commencer à bouger.

Fort.

Lily ouvrit la bouche et se mit à crier.

Fort.

Parfois, c'était son nom, souvent, des choses incohérentes, quelques fois, des exhortations auxquelles il répondait avec un vocabulaire des plus crus. Et elle criait, et il grognait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se retenir, surtout quand il lui mettait une fessée au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, ou quand il la mordait. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour de manière aussi débridée, et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Se lâcher complètement. Tout évacuer. Relâcher la pression. Laisser libre court à leur nature la plus primaire, la plus sauvage. Ils étaient deux maniaques du contrôle et ils en avaient besoin d'exploser.

Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui, et elle avait besoin d'oublier toute cette colère qui teintait son amour pour lui ne serait-ce que le temps d'un moment. Être tant perdue dans le moment que sa fierté et son indignation passaient au second plan. Et en cet instant, James lui donnait exactement ce qu'elle voulait : une parenthèse d'abandon, une trêve cicatrisante, un nuage de volupté et de stimuli.

James adorait la voir réagir aussi passionnément, se cambrer en rejetant la tête en arrière, se mordre la lèvre dans une vaine tentative de se contenir. Mais c'était peine perdue, et au fond elle ne détesta pas se sentir complètement submergée par ses émotions. Son étreinte était forte, profonde, possessive.

Elle était à lui.

Ou était-ce le contraire ?

C'était lui qui était absolument misérable et malheureux depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Lui qui ne pouvait se résigner à vivre sans elle. Qui mangeait à peine et buvait beaucoup. Qui priait chaque soir afin qu'elle revienne sur sa décision, revienne dans sa vie. A partir du moment où son regard c'était posé sur cette furieuse rousse, il n'avait jamais voulu personne d'autre. Quand elle souriait, il était le plus fort du monde, et quand elle n'était pas là, tout s'écroulait et l'avenir devenait incertain.

Elle l'accusait de vouloir le contrôler à juste titre, il le reconnaissait, mais il avait tout bêtement peur de la perdre définitivement, dans tous les sens du terme. Peur qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon, peur qu'elle en aime un autre, peur qu'elle parte dans une mission un peu trop dangereuse et peur qu'elle meure. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à le lui expliquer, comment ça le détruirait si elle n'était plus là. Elle était unique, irremplaçable, tout, pour lui, et il voulait être tout, pour elle.

Il bougeait sans retenue, comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, comme s'il voulait lui prouver qu'il était le seul capable de la mettre dans cet état, de la faire se sentir aussi vivante. Qu'elle trouve en lui ce qu'elle ne trouverait jamais chez personne d'autre. Qu'elle ait autant besoin de lui que lui d'elle. Lily était si passionnée, si indépendante, si forte, si déterminée, si obstinée, si plein de qualités dangereuses dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, et elle ne le voyait pas. Elle le frustrait, à toujours s'opposer à lui, à ne jamais rester là où il l'avait laissée, à ne jamais aller là où il l'attendait.

Même au fond de lui, James savait que c'était précisément ce qu'il aimait tant chez elle. Qu'elle soit un esprit indomptable, un vent libre, un défi perpétuel. Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait en claquant des doigts, mais pour Lily, il avait dû travailler plus dur que pour tout le reste. Il travaillait encore dur. Elle n'avait pas _besoin_ d'un homme dans sa vie, et il avait dû batailler pour lui donner _envie_ d'en avoir un. Envie que ce soit lui. Envie que ça reste lui.

James la sentit se contracter autour de lui, se tendre, se lâcher. Ses bras tremblants cédèrent, ses jambes menacèrent d'en faire de même, et il dût la soutenir dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Elle l'emprisonna totalement quand elle atteignit la jouissance, et il la suivit quelques secondes après dans les abîmes de la luxure.

* * *

Le temps redevint une notion concrète, le monde l'espace où ils vivaient.

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Elle somnolait dans ses bras.

Se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

C'était cathartique. Sombre, étrange, mais définitivement cathartique.

Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle paix intérieure.

* * *

James la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien jusqu'à son lit – leur lit –, les recouvrit de sa couette – leur couette, puis la serra contre lui. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la manière sauvage dont ils avaient fait l'amour. Même s'il avait reçu sa part de tirage de cheveux, griffures et autres morsures, quand il y pensait.

– T'étais vraiment fâché contre moi, hein ? murmura Lily, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi dominant, aussi directif pendant leurs ébats. A moins que ce soit elle qui se soit montrée moins dominante, moins directive? Elle lui avait laissé les rênes qu'ils se partageaient d'habitude, ou plutôt il lui avait arraché sa bride des mains...

– Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

... mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, finalement.

– Un peu, mais c'était loin d'être déplaisant pour autant.

Il parut surpris, puis sourit largement. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et l'embrassa avec douceur.

– Ça ne change rien entre nous, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle tristement contre ses lèvres. Ça ne résout pas nos problèmes.

– Je sais.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec désespoir pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

* * *

 **Note inutile: Jack, Sean et John sont des variantes du même nom ^^**

 **Merci pour votre lecture !**


End file.
